


Big Bad Wolf (Negan/Reader Oneshot)

by ReaderOneshotsByLucy



Series: TWD x Reader Short Oneshots [22]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood Fusion, Angst, Explicit Language, F/M, Female Protagonist, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Help, Horror Elements, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I am so sorry, Multi, My First Smut, Negan Being Negan, Negan Being an Asshole, Other, POV Female Character, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sex, Slight Simon/Reader if you squint, Slow Build, Smut, Wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderOneshotsByLucy/pseuds/ReaderOneshotsByLucy
Summary: Little Red has wandered too far away from home, and she has caught the attention of the biggest, baddest wolf in the Sanctuary. (Female Reader)(I have never written smut before and god am I sorry, I tried.)





	

He had been nagging you about it for months.

Non-stop, ever since you had first stepped foot into the Sanctuary, there _he_ had been, following you around like he was your shadow.

You had arrived in the Sanctuary three months ago. After getting separated from your group when the hoard attacked, you had wandered around for a few days before ultimately getting captured by Saviors along the roadside. You had no idea what a Savior was, but you knew it probably wasn't a good sign when half a dozen large trucks suddenly pulled over. Especially when a scary looking man threw a bag over your head, shoved you in the back of one of the trucks and hauled you off to God knows where. The next thing you knew, you were stripped of your weapons, thrown in some room, the bag was taken off and you were locked in. It was pitch black inside and ice cold, and you almost wished that you would freeze to death inside, rather than face the unknown horrors that lie dormant beyond the door. Eventually, the scary man came back, Simon, as you later learned, and he unlocked and opened the door. Without a word, Simon grabbed you by the arm and, with great care, pulled you out of your meat locker prison cell. He escorted you down hallway after hallway, staircase after staircase until you stopped at a different door. Simon knocked a couple of times and you could hear quiet footsteps on the other side, growing closer with each step. The door opened then, and the man in the room was quick to look you over. His dark eyes wandered over you before looking up at your face. He was tall and menacing, but you didn't feel afraid of him.

"And _who is this?_ " the man asked, holding the door open a little wider. Simon's grip on your arm loosened.

"It's the girl we found on the road." Simon said, dropping his hand entirely when his eyes met the man's. "I thought I should bring her up to meet the boss." The boss nodded, his eyes falling over to you again. You shook slightly, you didn't like where this was going. Seconds later you shook again and you realized it wasn't from fear, it was followed by a strange chill running down your spine.

"Leave." the man said to Simon. " _Now._ " he growled the word and Simon was quick to turn away and walk back down the hall, leaving you all alone with the boss. He waited until Simon was finally gone before turning his attention back to you. "Come on in." he said, as he moved from the doorway to let you in. You complied, cautiously walking inside the room with him. He closed the door, and though your back was to him, you could feel his eyes on you again.

"What do you want with me?" you asked, trying to steady the shake in your voice. The boss walked around to face you, then he started walking circles around you, slow and paced out before stopping in front of you again.

"Depends." he answered, his eyes glancing down at your chest before looking back up. "I'm Negan." he said, crossing his arms over his chest. "You are?" You told him your name, as the bad feeling in your stomach was starting to grow. The feeling was only bad because it was something you _should not_ be feeling in this situation.

"And you're the boss?" you asked, trying to act brave for his benefit, though bravery was not what you needed. Negan nodded.

" _Oh yeah._ I'm the boss." He looked you over again, almost as if he was looking for something, a tiny detail which he could not see. "Did he fuckin' hurt you?" Negan asked, pointing at the now closed door. You shook your head. Sure, Simon had been a little rough, that comes with literally throwing someone in the back of a truck and then keeping them isolated in a dark room for hours, but otherwise you were fine.

"No." you replied, refusing to look up into his eyes. "He didn't." You had another bad feeling, that if you looked up into his eyes you'd get trapped. He reached up and wiped at a smudge of dirt on your face, from where your jaw had collided with the bed of the truck.

"You sure, darlin'? He might be my right hand man, but I will kick the _shit_ out of him if he touched you." Negan warned, keeping his hand just barely touching your jaw. You wanted to flinch back, but you didn't. You weren't scared, just uneasy, and a bad kind of excited.

"I'm sure." you confirmed. The hit to the jaw hadn't really hurt, it was more of a temporary stun if anything, its impact leaving behind nothing more than the smudge of dirt. His finger drifted along your jaw before he dropped his arm back to his side.

"And what am I gonna do with you?" he asked, dragging out each word like a clock slowly ticking down the seconds.

"Letting me go would be nice." you retorted, a bit of anger replacing the uneasiness in your chest. You weren't afraid, but you were going to be mad as all hell if he held you captive against your will. Negan took a step back, trying his best to read you, but you were blank to him.

"You're not scared, are you?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest again, the gears grinding in his head as he tried to figure you out. You shook your head, and wondered why you were so fearless. This was definitely a time to be scared. But you couldn't find it in yourself to be anything close to it.

"Why? Should I be?" you questioned, the jittery excitement was starting to rise again, but you gave no sign of it. You refused to give in now. Negan looked stunned, as if no one had ever dared speak to him like that before. Something about his demeanor changed, something in him switched and you could see it. He took the step back towards you, his eyes never once leaving yours. He leaned down to your level, staring straight through you. You never once flinched, even when the rush of adrenaline gripped you so tight you felt your lungs cut off, but only momentarily. Then, he smiled. Wide and erratic. It was the most charming of smiles, but behind it, it held grim malice and you imagined yourself as Little Red coming face to face with the Big Bad Wolf. He wasn't too far off from it actually.

"You should be fuckin' _terrified._ But you aren't, why is that?" he growled low, as if he were transforming into the Wolf from the storybooks right in front of your eyes.

"Give me something to fear, then we'll see." you said, standing your ground, though you knew it was a bad idea. One wrong move and he was gonna snap those jaws, then you'd be dead. But Negan's smile turned into a chuckle, stretching impossibly wider than before.

"Oh, darlin', I don't wanna scare you." he said. "No, I've got somethin' else in mind. But if you like to play scared, I'm down with that, just gimme the safeword." You let the tiniest of smiles slip and he immediately saw through your act, his hand went back up to cradle the side of your face, tapping his fingers along your jaw. "See, I knew it. You can't fool me, doll."

"I think you're just surprised that not every woman wants in your pants, _Boss_." you replied angrily, mad at yourself for the slip. The grip he had on your face tightened, but just barely. His eyebrows furrowed as he continued to stare at you. It was driving him crazy that he couldn't figure you out.

"You certainly are somethin' fuckin' else, aren't you? All high an' mighty. Fine." He let your face go and grabbed you by the shoulders as he spun you around and pushed you back to the door. "I was gonna make your life so much easier, but go ahead and be my guest, go do some fuckin' grunt work." With that, Negan opened the door and shoved you through it, slamming it loud enough so that the entire Sanctuary could hear it.

For the next three months you did in fact do the grunt work. Hauling walkers into cages, unloading supply trucks, and whatever else Dwight or Negan barked at you to do. Simon on the other hand, while he was still arrogant and brash and had no problem sending you off to do the grunt work, was at least a little bit nicer about it, but not by much. Compared to the other two, though, he was a saint. About a month into your new job, after four whole weeks of Negan giving you the toughest work of all the Saviors, he dropped in for a visit.

You were unloading a supply truck. Where they had gotten these supplies was beyond you, but you weren't kept around to ask questions, you were there to work your ass off and if you didn't, you got thrown in the cage as walker food. You were lifting a rather heavy box up when you suddenly felt someone's hand crawling up your back. You dropped the box and whipped around, fully prepared to smack whoever it was in the face. You were fully aware of the Boss's zero tolerance policy when he came to bad touching the ladies, and you were ready to oblige whoever the fuck had dared to touch you. You raised up your arm to throw a punch but a hand far bigger than your own grabbed you by the wrist and held it in place in front of your eyes.

"I can't even fucking say hello without you flyin' off the goddamn handle." Negan said, the smile across his face again. You were starting to think a smile was Negan's default face setting.

"Then stop sneaking up on me." you snapped, turning back around to the box. Negan just shook his head and chuckled to himself as he ran his hand through his hair.

"You have got a mouth on you." he smarted off. "I can not fuckin' wait to see what else it can do." You ignored him as you struggled with the heavy box. You were perfectly capable of lifting it yourself, but your anger was making you clumsy. Negan was more than willing to watch you struggle, in fact he was counting on not helping you to teach you a lesson. But then his thoughts went to the mark on your jaw that had disappeared weeks earlier, but somehow he could still see it. That one little spark of pain that left nothing but the smudge and it hurt him to think about it. _Nothing_ ever hurt him. Despite his better judgement, Negan shoved you out of the way and in one fluid motion, heaved the box onto his shoulder without any effort and carried it off to the loading dock a few feet away. He never turned back to you, he never even looked at you, he just simply took off back to his room without another word, leaving you in stunned, confused silence. It amazed you that he could go from one extreme to the other so quickly. From rude and brash to suave gentleman in the blink of an eye. It was horrifying but strangely sexy at the exact same time. You were not _nearly_ as scared of him as he would like you to be, nor were you as afraid as the other Saviors would like, either. Whenever Negan would stomp through, that bat over one shoulder, and all the Saviors would drop to the ground as if they were on fire, you always stood tall, unafraid of the Big Bad Wolf and that Big Bad Bat. He'd smile that wolf grin at you as he passed, every single time. You were being defiant as usual and Negan would always get a kick out of it.

Into month two is when he started getting more and more anxious. It's like you were an itch he couldn't scratch and it was beginning to _really_ piss him off. He found your disobedience irresistible, he knew damn well that you felt the same way, but you were just too stubborn to show him. By this time he had proposed to you at least a dozen times, threatened to get rid of the other wives and whatever else he could think of to convince you to marry him. It's what he had wanted all along, but you kept him hanging on a delicate little string. You had no family or friends for him to threaten, no great job to take away from you ( _since you were still on grunt work, there was no lower rank for you to go to)_ , he just had to either wait it out, or give up. Except, Negan never  _ever_ gave up. Not unless you gave him a clear answer. And you had never  _actually_ said no. You never gave him a solid answer. So Negan persisted, staying on the trail until he could catch his prey. He was bound and determined to catch his Little Red. But if the answer was no, then he would back off and never mention it again. But until then, the chase was still on.

Finally now, at month three, Negan could no longer stand it. You had been walking through the halls deep into the Sanctuary, trying to get back to your room. You heard footsteps behind you, slow at first, stalking. Then they began to get faster, and as you looked over your shoulder you saw him quickly approaching you like a predator hunting his prey. He cornered you in the dark hallway, pinning you against the cold metal, his hands on either side of your head on the wall. He looked angry although he wasn't, his eyebrows knitted together in frustration. His cold eyes glared into yours, hungry and restless. He was shaking with either rage or desperation, it was difficult for him to tell the difference. He growled low, so very close to going in for his kill. You stood under him, calm and curious. You had been waiting for this. His breaking point. You wanted to push him to the edge as far as he could go, you wanted him to fall. He was still growling as he roughly pushed his lips into yours, finally tumbling down from the edge, finally feeling the release of the fall. You threw your arms around his neck, grasping at his shoulders as you rushed into the kiss. You finally had the Wolf in the snare and he was helpless. His hands slipped down from your ribs to your waist and gripped down tight on your hips, like claws digging into your flesh. Negan hoisted you up, letting your legs wrap around his waist as he moved you swiftly away from the wall and towards your room.

He had purposely given you a room far away from the other Saviors for exactly this reason. He wanted you alone, isolated, where no one would hear even the loudest of screams. Without breaking the feverish kiss, Negan slammed you against your door as he struggled with getting it open, desperately turning the knob. The door gave way against your back as it opened into the inside, taking you with it as Negan pushed you into the room. He wrapped his hands tight around the back of your thighs as he kicked the door shut behind him. He threw you harshly down on the bed, not even bothering to be gentle. He unzipped his jacket and threw it behind him on the floor before tearing off his belt to add to the pile. He was quick to shed any remaining barriers between you, the hunger never leaving his eyes. You gripped down on his shoulders and roughly brought him down on top of you, pulling him back into the kiss as he slammed into you for the first time. His mouth moved to your neck, where he nuzzled and bit at your flesh. Negan was brutal and merciless just as you wanted him to be. You didn't want tame and reserved, you wanted the monster, the horrible blood soaked creature that you knew he carried inside. You could sense it, you could _always_ sense it, but you wanted to see it, to _feel_ it. And as he marked you with his teeth, his hands leaving bruises along your hips, you already knew the answer to his question. The question he had been asking non-stop for months. With a final growl, he collapsed on top of you, breathless, gently collecting you in his arms.

"Was I too rough, darlin'?" he asked, staring down into your eyes, the wildness in them gone. You shook your head as he dropped his forehead to rest against yours.

"No." you answered, your hand tracing patterns along his jaw. "You're perfect." He chuckled from low in his throat before bowing his head down to kiss you again, slower this time, any remnants of the beast from before had faded away, leaving behind only calmness. You felt a horrible ache in your hips from where he had gripped a bit too tight, among other things. As he dropped down a little further, kissing along your neck as he tended to the mild bite marks, you decided to answer the question. "Yes," you said, as he kissed over a bite.

"Yes, what?" he mumbled against your neck.

"I'll marry you." you said contently. Negan pulled his head back and looked down at you curiously.

"No fuckin' kidding?" he asked, pulling you tighter to his chest. You nodded slowly. "That all it took?" he asked, as he slowly circled his hips against yours. You laughed as you wrapped your arms around his neck.

"No, I always knew the answer. I just wanted you to work for it." He smiled, with that wolfish grin that had pulled you in from the start.


End file.
